


[ART] Fresh Flowers

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 A Remedy to Cure All Ills, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Inktober52 2021, Love Languages, M/M, Merlin Bingo 2021, Romantic Fluff, Shy Merlin (Merlin), Tavernfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: After dealing with Edwin and ensuring the king's recovery, Merlin takes care of a small personal matter.OR: In which Arthur finally gets his flowers.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 62
Kudos: 241
Collections: Merlin Bingo, Tavernfest Round 2: The Five Love Languages





	[ART] Fresh Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Merlin Bingo](https://merlinbingo.tumblr.com/) (Square I5: Episode Tag), [Tavernfest](https://tavernfest.tumblr.com/) (Round 2: Five Love Languages), and [Inktober52](https://inktober.com/inktober52) (Prompt #1: Fresh). Never let it be said that I am not capable of multitasking *g*
> 
> Comments and kudos are 💖 but please do not repost my work elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and fangirl with me [@schweet-arts](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/post/643798164894367744/fresh-flowers-by-schweet-arts-completed-22-feb) (main: [@schweetheart](https://schweetheart.tumblr.com/)) on tumblr, or check out some more of my art on DA [here](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts/art/Fresh-Flowers-871139387)!


End file.
